


[盾冬] 遲鈍竹馬

by tenpo0727



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpo0727/pseuds/tenpo0727
Summary: Bucky絕望地發現自己愛上了從小到大的好朋友，最後卻發現原來Steve早暗戀他超過十年甜文 普通人AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 盾佩提及

Bucky又看了一次他剛編輯好的訊息，最後深深地嘆了口氣，便將訊息發送出去了，他將手機丟在一旁無力地趴在桌上，他不想去數這陣子他拒絕了多少次Steve的邀約，工作忙碌固然是很大的原因，但並不是全部的原因。

Bucyk煩躁地扒了扒頭髮，剩下的原因他暫時不想去想，雖然他也知道不能一直這樣下去，但他還沒想好要怎麼做。

在連續加班八天之後，在他又一次拒絕Steve的邀約之後，Buck的心情差到極點，他再也無法忍受繼續留在辦公室加班，於是他收拾好東西，半個小時後踏進常去的酒吧。

周日的酒吧人比平常少一些，大部分的人都準備收心面對新來的一周和令人憂鬱的星期一，Bucky隨意地坐上吧台前的空位，今天的酒保是Clint，Bucky向他點了杯最常見的Martini。

他邊喝著酒邊看著手機，最近太忙碌他錯過了不少訊息，趁著空閒趕緊一一回覆以免之後被追殺，尤其是他母親，她已經問了三次他什麼時後要回家，但是Bucky依舊無法給她肯定的時間，國際書展將近，公司上下全都忙的不可開交，每天都是加班加班，回家睡個覺然後繼續上班，就算是周末也避不開這樣的命運，像這樣下班後來小酌一杯，已經是三個星期前的事了。

連續的加班讓Bucky覺得太過疲憊，他忍不住向公司請了一天特休，而他的主管好心的準了他的假，還要他好好休息，至少他的付出並不是沒有人看見，Bucky不由得自嘲了一下。

「嘿！有人請的。」Clint送了杯Around the word過來，眼神撇向另一側的一位男性。

Bucky順著Clint的眼神看過去，第一眼看見得是一頭耀眼的金髮，長相不差身材看來也不錯，唯一可惜那人的眼睛是棕色的，而不是天空般的碧藍，若是那樣他可能還會稍微考慮一下，喔……不，也許那只會讓他更心煩，他微笑地向對方點頭道謝，同時請Clint將酒退回去給對方，他已經夠煩了，不需要再來一個陌生人幫他添亂。

沒多久Clint又回來了，對方想問他的名字跟電話，而Bucky只能再次拒絕，對方似乎覺得有點遺憾，但也沒有再繼續糾纏，這讓Bucky鬆了口氣，他實在沒有心力在應付這些了。

「怎麼，心情不好？剛才那位應該蠻符合你的喜好的呀？」時間越晚人就越少，Clint顯得有些清閒便過來和Bucky聊天，他們認識很久了，對彼此都有一定的了解。 

「拜託，我最近忙翻了，我是來放鬆的不是來找麻煩的，再給我一杯吧。」Bucky喝下最後一口酒，將空酒杯遞給Clint。

「嘿，Bucky，你這樣會喝醉的。」Clint不贊同地皺起了眉頭，他調給Bucky的Martini度數比平常的高了點，但Bucky就喜歡這個口感。

「我明天請了假，喝醉了剛好，好好睡一覺不用再想工作，所以拜託再給我一杯吧，如果我喝醉了，就麻煩你送我回家呀，或是叫Sam來也可以。」Bucky笑著催促Clint再給他一杯酒，Clint沒有辦法，只好又幫他調了一杯。

「怎麼今天不叫Steve來接你？他還沒回來嗎？」通常Bucky需要人接的時候，有九成的機率都是Steve過來，他們也常打趣地說Steve是Bucky的護花使者，剩下那一成的機率很少見，通常都是因為Steve不在紐約。

「嗯。」Bucky敷衍地回應著，他其實不記得Steve什麼時候要回來了，他最近太忙Steve又讓他太煩躁，Bucky一直克制著自己不要太過關注Steve的消息，於是他便將這件事忘了，傍晚時Steve傳來的訊息只問他周三有沒有時間一起吃飯，而他拒絕了，Steve倒是沒說他是不是回來了，所以Bucky也不太確定。

「你看來不太對勁，真的沒事？可不要什麼都放在心裡呀！」看著Bucky的反應，Clint直覺有什麼事情，但Bucky看來是不打算開口了。

「真的沒事，就是太累了一點。」Bucky微笑地說著，並不打算再多說什麼，有些事他還沒想好，暫時也沒打算和任何人說。

「好吧好吧！只是你要記得，如果有需要，可別忘了我們這些朋友。」Bucky不肯說，Clint也不打算逼他，打算再觀察一陣子。

「知道了，記得送我回家就好。」Bucky擺擺手，是打定主意今晚不醉不歸了，Clint拿他沒有辦法，索性不再理他招呼別的客人去了。

Bucky又喝了口酒，手機螢幕亮了起來，Steve回傳了訊息，問他什麼時後有空，又問他是不是還在公司，Bucky不知道該回他什麼，他的手指放在螢幕上猶豫了半天還是沒有點下去，最後螢幕又暗了下去，他也就索性裝做沒看見。

想起童年的摯友，Bucky又煩躁了起來，他們明明從小一起長大，十三歲前他們幾乎天天再一起玩，對彼此可說是瞭若指掌，他還記得當初那個豆芽菜似的Steve。

Sara在懷孕的期間發生了一點意外，所以Steve是早產的，那時候Steve跟Bucky家是鄰居，當初還是Bucky的母親將Sara送到醫院去的，所以他們從牙牙學語開始就玩在一起了。

因為早產的關係，Steve從小身體就不好，出生的時候在保溫箱裡住了好一陣子，醫生也曾告訴Sara這個孩子可能活不下來，要她有心理準備，最後Steve頑強地撐了下來，卻也從小病痛不斷，著實讓Rogers夫妻費盡心神。

因為是鄰居的關係，當Rogers夫妻有事的時候，也常會請Barnes家幫忙看照Steve，所以Bucky從小就常幫忙照顧Steve，兩人間的感情也一直都很好。

Steve的身體不好，常常生病跑醫院，很多事他都不能做，他沒有辦法跟其他孩子一起玩耍奔跑，其他孩子也不願意帶個拖油瓶什麼都不能做，只有Bucky願意耐著性子陪他，一起看書畫畫，或是玩些不費體力的遊戲。

Bucky從小人緣就好，他身邊從不缺朋友，當Steve狀況還不錯的時候，他也會拉著他跟其他人一起玩，但Steve始終和其他人親近不起來，對Steve來說只有Bucky是他的朋友，唯一的朋友。

豆芽菜似的Steve雖然身體不好，個性卻充滿正義感又倔強頑固，只要看見任何不公義的事，他便要上前去阻止去理論，不知多少次因為這樣而挨打，卻從來不懂得停止或迴避，他就是無法對那些事視而不見，而Bucky也總跟在他身旁，保護他或阻止他做傻事，那個時候Bucky不知道為他操了多少心。

他本以為他們會一直這樣下去，一直照顧著體弱的Steve，並為他操一輩子的心，然而分離卻來的措手不及，Bucky十二歲那年，Steve正要上初中，他還很開心他們終於又能一起上學了，沒想到Rogers夫婦卻決定要搬家，他們要搬去另一個城市，他和Steve再也不能天天相見。

身為一個醫院的常客，Steve有一位固定的家庭醫師，這位醫生比誰都了解Steve的情況，一直以來給予Rogers夫婦許多的幫助，那一年他告訴他們，他同學所在的醫院開發出新的藥，已經通過了動物實驗，正在進行人體試驗中，他認為這個藥對Steve會有很大的幫助，雖然有風險但並不高，最糟糕的情況大概也是就什麼效果都沒有而已，他建議Rogers夫婦帶Steve去試試。

Rogers夫婦討論過後決定帶Steve去試試，於是他們就必須要搬家了，知道消息的時候他們都哭了，哭得很慘，Bucky大概三歲後就沒哭得那麼慘過了，Steve鬧脾氣說不想去，Bucky一邊哭還要一邊說服他，那個畫面現在想起來都覺得好笑。

那一陣子他們比平常還要更黏對方，除了上學和睡覺的時間，他們幾乎都再一起，他們努力的想讓對方開心，卻又在獨自一人時偷偷地傷心，時間從來不會為誰停止，分開的那天終究還是會到來。

他還記得Steve搬家的前一天，他把Steve抓來好好地囑咐了一番，他義正嚴詞地要Steve答應他，不管發生什麼事，都不准自己一個人跑去找人打架，他真的很擔心，以後不能陪在Steve身邊，誰來保護他，萬一受傷了怎麼辦，所以他硬逼著Steve對他做出承諾，Steve猶豫了很久，最後還是答應他了。

剛開始的時候，他們天天打電話，然而距離是無法弭平的鴻溝，漸漸地他們變成兩天打一次電話，然後是三天、七天，但是他們一直保持著聯絡，除了電話之外，他們也會傳訊息，甚至是寫信，他們努力地維持著他們的聯繫。

Bucky從那時候開始打工，他將打工的錢都存下來，只為了在寒暑假時能買張車票去見Steve，他會住在Steve家一陣子，像從前一樣每天跟Steve一起玩。

Steve用的藥一開始效果不是很好，經過幾次調整後才有比較明顯的改善，後來Bucky每次見到他，都覺得他不太一樣，剛開始是Steve變得比較健康，也沒有這麼容易生病了，他們終於可以一起跑步打球，可以做更多的事情了。

高中開始Steve像吹氣一般地長高又變壯，讓Bucky每見他一次都覺得不可思議，Steve最後長得比他還高一點，也比他壯一點，看得出來他很認真在鍛鍊，Bucky還打趣的問他是不是想要進入體育相關的科系，Steve卻很認真的回答他，因為一直生病的感覺實在太糟糕了，他不想再生病，也不想讓父母再擔心了，所以他一直很認真地在鍛鍊身體。

Steve開始展現出他的光芒，而他身邊的人也逐漸地被他吸引而像他靠近，有時候他們聊天的時候會提到一些，Bucky既為他驕傲，又為自己的先見之明而感到得意，他想著自己才是最有眼光的那個人。

然而偶爾，極少的偶爾，他會有些不開心，明明他才是最早看見Steve的人，但是現在他不是那個唯一了，只是這樣的想法不太好，Bucky總是會很快就將它趕出腦中，現在想來只覺得可笑，原來有些事情早有預兆，是自己太過遲鈍忽略了。

Steve人緣變好了之後，Bucky也曾問過他有沒有心儀的女孩，Steve總是靦腆地回答不知道怎麼跟女孩相處，只是不知從何時開始，Peggy這個名字越來越常出現在他們的對話中，Bucky那時候常想Peggy到底是什麼樣的女孩，配得上Steve嗎？他總覺得他的小Steve應該要配上全世界最好的女孩。

升上高三那年暑假，他開始準備升學的事情，但他還是想著要去找Steve，最後被Steve勸退了，他要Bucky好好準備升學的資料，又說他們球隊要出去比賽，就不讓Bucky去找他了。

沒想到在開學前一周，Steve卻跑來見他，Bucky真的是又驚又喜的，因為快開學了，Steve只待了三天，他們倆就趁著這三天把小時候玩鬧過的地方都走了一遍，兩人心中都滿是懷念的感覺。

再來的一年他們都沒有再見面，兩個人都忙，就只靠電話和訊息聯繫，Bucky順利地申請到了他想念的大學，他告訴Steve這個消息時，他也為他開心，Bucky同時邀請了Steve來他的畢業舞會。

Bucky的人緣一直都很好的，但那天湊過來跟他套交情的人比平常更多，他知道不少人是為了Steve而來的，雖然他也知道Steve上了高中後開始受歡迎，但是知道跟實際看到還是有差別的，Bucky的心裡感覺有些微妙。

也是在這天，Bucky向Steve坦誠了他的性向。

Bucky在舞會這天是有個計畫的，他想向一個人告白，其實從初中開始Bucky就有過不少交往對象，只是這次的對象很不一樣，因為對方是個男孩，在此之前Bucky從未想過他會被同性吸引，只是不知何時開始他漸漸地被對方吸引，為此他查詢了很多的資料，也掙扎過好幾次，最終還是接受了自己的性向，他既愛女孩也愛男孩，雙性戀在這個時代也不是什麼大不了的事。

在相處的過程中，Bucky隱約感覺到對方似乎也有同樣的想法，他猶豫了好久，才決定要在畢業舞會上告白，Bucky的個性向來勇於嘗試新的東西，他便帶著不安又期待的心情一直到了這一天，老實說，Steve也在讓他安心不少，雖然Steve完全不知道Bucky的計畫，但無論如何Steve總會陪在他身邊的。

他趁著空檔溜出去尋找對方，卻在社團教室的門口看見對方和一個女孩在接吻，滿心的期待瞬間降到冰點，苦澀和委屈占領了Bucky的情緒，他悄悄地回到了舞會上，拿了杯免費提供的雞尾酒喝了起來。

他遠遠地看見他的摯友被眾人包為，Steve現在也是眾人的焦點了，女孩們紛紛散發出有興趣的意圖，Bucky該為他感到高興的，但他卻覺得更委屈了，彷彿他的好友就要被搶走了，於是他又拿了第二杯雞尾酒。

Steve找到他的時候，他已經醉得有點茫然了，Steve立刻將他拉了出去，晚風徐徐吹來，讓Bucky稍微清醒了一點，他們坐在公園的長椅上，Steve問他怎麼了，於是醉的腦袋不清的他，便一口氣將所有事情都說了出來，可是當他將所有事情都說完後，Bucky卻突然清醒了起來，他開始覺得害怕，他發現比起失戀，他更害怕在Steve臉上看見嫌惡的表情，他害怕他會從此失去這個朋友。

「那個人真沒眼光，我們的Bucky是全世界最好的人，他沒有選擇你是他這輩子最大的損失。」Steve氣憤地說著。

因為失戀又喝酒，在加上害怕和緊張過後的安心感，Bucky的眼淚就這樣掉了下來，那天晚上他在Steve懷裡哭得亂七八糟的，還說了許多胡言亂語，連那些不想要他被搶走，說要當他一輩子的最好朋友，其他人都要排在他後面那些話，都說了出來，最後他就在Steve懷裡睡著了，連自己是怎麼回到家的都不知道。

隔天醒來，Steve睡在他身邊，他笑著抱了他，對他說：「你這輩子都會是我最好的朋友，絕不會有人排在你前面，所以不要擔心好嗎？」Steve的懷抱那麼溫暖那麼讓人安心，於是失戀也無所謂了，他也不再害怕了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來是去年為了活動寫的，但是因為卡在截稿日，所以簡化了很多東西後寫了一個短篇出來，然後這篇就被我放置了www  
> 經過了八個月後，來到了Bucky的生日，才終於又打開了這篇文  
> 不過前面基本跟之前差不多，有小修一些，然後加了一點新的片段  
> 其實本來是想寫短篇的，但是字數有點不受控制  
> 希望能在5-6篇內結束  
> 然後還是要說一句  
> Bucky哥哥103歲生日快樂
> 
> 紫筠 2020/03/10


	2. Chapter 2

上了大學後，因為是在外地，考量到價錢與方便性，Bucky選擇了住校，他很幸運地抽到了兩人房，於是他有了一個叫Loki的室友，Loki是個嘴毒的傢伙，剛開始時Bucky可沒少吃他的虧，不過久了也就習慣了，抓準彼此的個性後倒也相處愉快。  
大一的生活忙碌，要適應新的環境，還有選課社團等等的要忙，而Steve也開始要準備大學申請的各項事宜，兩個人雖然都忙但還是一直保持著聯絡，Loki甚至問過他們是不是在交往這樣的話，但是Bucky鄭重否認了，而Loki難得地沒多說什麼，只是露出了個意味深長的笑容，Bucky心裡隱約覺得有些怪異，卻也說不出個什麼，便隨他去了。  
他們在忙碌中度過了一年，這一年中唯一一次見面是Steve邀請了Bucky去他的畢業舞會，Steve如他預料得相當地受歡迎，他見看了他身邊圍繞著不少人，當然大部分是男孩，女孩是少數，正如Steve所說的他不擅長跟女孩相處，所以大部分的女孩都是在一旁觀望較多。  
而在那裡Bucky終於看到了一直被Steve掛在口中的Peggy，那是個美麗的紅髮女孩，優雅又迷人並且充滿了自信，她禮貌地與Bucky打招呼並稍做交談，但更多的注意是放在Steve身上。  
而Steve看著Peggy的眼神也是Bucky從未見過的，更正確地說是之前根本就沒什麼女孩子會跟Steve說話，所以他也從未見過Steve和女孩一起相處情形。  
他們兩人看起來很相配，相處的是如此融洽，Bucky覺得自己在這裡顯得很多餘，他為此感到欣慰卻又莫名地有些心酸，不知道算不算是一種吾家有男初長成的感覺，他的Stevie真的長大了。  
暑假剛開始沒多久，他就接到Steve的電話，Steve順利申請上他喜歡的大學，Bucky開心地恭喜他，比自己當初錄取還開心，接著Steve告訴他，他和Peggy交往了，Bucky停滯了幾秒，心臟彷彿刺痛了一下，又好像只是錯覺。  
他真心為Steve感到開心，Bucky仔細地囑咐Steve要好好善待女孩，要有耐心要會哄女孩，千萬別讓女孩傷心，Steve笑著一一應下，其實Steve除了木訥一些，大概不太會哄人，其他的倒是不用擔心，Bucky也不知道自己在瞎操心什麼。  
Steve問他暑假什麼時後有空，Bucky想了想約在了暑假中期，他也不知道為什麼自己下意識地就說了學校還有點事，會晚點回家，他不懂自己怎麼會不想這麼快就見到Steve，只是話都說出口了，他也不好收回，反正只是晚點見面也不是不見，沒什麼關係的。  
掛掉電話後他整個人放空了好一陣子，和他一樣沒有回家的Loki忍不住念了一句你是失戀了嗎？嚇得Bucky立刻否定，而Loki卻只是挑眉看了他一眼，也沒再多說什麼。  
Bucky被他看著有點心虛，但那個可是Steve呀！他怎麼可能對他有什麼想法，他只是不習慣Steve身邊突然有了比他更重要的人，過一陣子他就會適應了，Bucky心裡這樣想著。  
暑假時見面時，他們就如同往常般相處，並沒有什麼不一樣的地方，Bucky問了點Peggy的事，Steve是有問必答，最後說她回家去了，他們兩個上了同一間大學，開學就能再見面，其他的Bucky沒想多問，Steve也就沒多說什麼。  
大一是很忙碌的，Bucky想著他們這年大概沒什麼時間見面了，最後果然如他所預料的那般，他們又一年沒見面，當然期間一直有在聯絡的，彼此都沒什麼大事，所以也沒特別需要見面。

隔年暑假前，他接到Steve的電話。  
「前幾天我跟Peggy分手了。」Steve開口就說了個讓Bucky驚訝不已的話題。  
「你們怎麼了嗎？」他訝異地問著，這一年來他不常過問Steve感情方面的問題，但是幾次無意間提到，似乎也沒有什麼問題。  
「我們沒事，真的，別擔心，我們是和平分手的，就只是交往了一年後，發現我們適合當朋友卻不適合當情人，所以就分手了，我們現在還是朋友。」Steve淡淡地說著，語氣聽起來並沒有太難過。  
「是嗎？」雖然Steve這樣說，但是Bucky還是有點擔心，怕是對方一如既往地在逞強。  
「是呀……這一年我們小心翼翼地想維持這段關係，卻讓我們都太疲憊，反而失去了當初的感覺，雖然我們後來發現問題所在，但我們已經太累了，不想重新再嘗試一次，現在當回朋友，反而是我們這一年來最輕鬆的時刻，我也就想跟你說一聲，以免你之後擔心。」Steve笑著說。  
「知道了，沒事就好。」聽這語氣應該是沒什麼事，Bucky也就放下了心。  
「Bucky，我們趁這個暑假一起去旅行好嗎？」Steve突然提出了提議。  
「嗯？為什麼？」這話題突然跳的太快，Bucky有點跟不上進度。  
「就是想說，我們好像沒有一起旅行過，就當陪我散心好嗎？」Steve說著，語氣中帶著期待。  
「那有什麼問題，你有想去哪裡嗎？」Steve都這樣說了，Bucky當然不會拒絕他，於是他們就開始討論時間地點還有交通的一些問題，Bucky打電話回家說要和Steve去旅行，家裡的人也沒反對，於是他們就這樣訂了下來。  
Bucky還記得，那次他見到Steve時，立刻就覺得他成熟了不少，旅行期間Steve也常照顧他。  
那趟旅行的最後一周，某天Bucky終於讓自己從棉被窩裡醒來的時候，Steve已經在民宿的廚房準備早餐了，這並不是這趟旅程中Steve第一次做這個，但Bucky依舊覺得有些不習慣。  
事實上他們這趟旅行中絕大部分都是Steve在主導的，從他們決定好時間地點後，Steve就迅速地訂好了機票、車票和住宿，以及相當詳細的旅行計畫，甚至還有各種備案，Bucky都忍不住要懷疑Steve是不是規畫了很久。  
看著變得成熟可靠的Steve，Bucky有些不習慣，他明顯地感受到他們之間，照顧者與被照顧者的身分逐漸在改變，當然他並不是覺得Steve變成熟有什麼不好，Bucky就只是有點不習慣，也有點感慨，這些年來Steve成長了太多了，他甚至有點擔心自己會跟不上Steve的腳步。  
「哇喔，Stevie真的變成熟了，現在都能照顧Bucky哥哥了。」看著Steve熟練地弄出一頓可口的早餐，Bucky忍不住打趣他。  
「以前總是你在照顧我，現在我能照顧好自己，也可以照顧你，這樣不好嗎？」Steve笑著問，但Bucky總覺得他好像有那邊不太一樣，卻又說不上來。  
「當然好呀，那Bucky哥哥以後就靠你了。」Bucky說笑地回應Steve。  
「沒問題，我讓你靠一輩子。」Steve信誓旦旦地保證著。  
「知道了。」Bucky笑著回答，但是一輩子什麼的他可不會當真，Steve早晚要結婚的，總有一天會出現比他更重要的人，沒有Peggy也會有其他人的，人生不就是這樣，雖然想到有那麼一天，他會覺得有點感傷，但那又有什麼辦法呢？

大三是比較清閒的一年，Bucky找了個編輯助理的打工，想先累積一些相關經驗，以利將來就職，也想趁機了解一下實際的工作情況，看看自己是不是適合相關的行業。  
同時，大他一屆的Loki正在畢業論文的地獄之中，他還要一邊注意Loki的情況，以免他的室友把自己餓死。  
就在這還算悠閒的生活步調中，Bucky接到了Steve的電話，他說他們學校要辦一個慈善拍賣，學生們都可以拿作品投稿，審核通過的便可以參加，Steve投稿了一幅畫，也幸運的通過了審核，於是想邀請Bucky來參加。  
Bucky思考了一下，最近因為有打工，身上的錢還算夠用，再加上Steve那邊有地方住，也省了不少開銷，他沒想太久就答應了。  
Bucky本來想邀請Loki一起去參加，但他話還沒說完就被正在趕論文的Loki轟出來了，倒是和他同為射擊社的Clint無意間知道後，便興致勃勃地說要參加，Bucky知會Steve一聲後，他們就出發了。  
來接機的除了Steve外，還有他的室友Sam，這個名字他聽Steve說過很多次了，想來Sam也是一樣的狀況，所以他們雖然是第一次見面，卻已經對彼此有點認識了。  
Steve和Sam的住處相當寬廣，他們原先並不是住在這裡的，只是原來的住處出了些意外，他們臨時找不到住所，便請Tony幫忙，結果Tony二話不說就將自己的房子分了兩間給他們住。  
這一整棟大樓都是Tony的，Tony自己住在頂樓，另外還有兩位住戶，分別是紅髮美女Natasha和未來的天才科學家Bruce，而Tony是他們學校的研究所學生，也是這次拍賣會的主辦人，同時他還是全球知名企業，Stark企業的未來接班人。  
當天晚上，Bucky和Clint就見到了其他人，他們相處融洽，Tony是個有趣的人，再加上兩個人都是擅長社交的人，Bucky很快就和他親近了起來，雖然Tony有點毒舌，但可比不上Loki。  
Bruce個性溫和，相處上也沒什麼問題，但是Tony偷偷告訴他，Bruce抓狂的時候，會讓他們所有人都害怕。  
Natasha更是美的讓Bucky驚豔，Clint幾乎整晚都跟在她身後打轉，Bucky問了Steve，對著這樣的美女怎麼能不心動，Steve只是笑著說Nat不是他喜歡的類型，Bucky想了下， Natasha跟Peggy確實是不一樣的類型，但他也不想提起Peggy，怕Steve會介意，只是好奇地問著小Stevie喜歡什麼類型的女孩，Bucky哥哥在幫忙留意一下，Steve無奈地笑了笑卻什麼也沒有說。  
他們在那邊玩了幾天，Bucky理所當然地住在Steve的房間裡，Steve的房間很乾淨，沒有一般男生房間的雜亂感，Bucky參觀了一圈忍不住稱讚了他幾句，Steve的床是張雙人床，他說搬來這裡就是這樣了，他也不覺得需要特別換掉，剛好Bucky這次來可以一起睡，他們就這樣有一搭沒一搭的聊著天，直到Bucky撐不住睡去。  
早上醒來的時候，Steve已經煮好了早餐，他催促著Bucky趕快去梳洗出來吃飯，恍惚間Bucky有種回到他們一起出去旅行的錯覺，只是待在Steve的房間裡，在這間充滿Steve氣息的空間裡，感覺又好像有點不同。  
拍賣會很順利的結束了，Steve的畫賣了個不錯的價錢，因為拍賣會主要是學生的作品，所以是一半捐出去做公益，一半給學生算是一種鼓勵，那天Steve開心地請他們吃晚餐，他們看到Steve的畫有人賞識也替他高興，那幾天裡的氣氛一直都很不錯。  
Clint對Natasha可說是一見鍾情，還特別拜託Bucky千萬不要跟他搶人，他可搶不贏Bucky，Bucky覺得有點好笑，也表示他絕對不會出手。  
Natasha確實很漂亮，他不否認初見時他也有些心動，只是也沒到那種小鹿亂撞的地步，既然Clint這麼喜歡Natasha，他也樂見其成，不過目前看來沒這麼容易就是了。  
後來Steve陸續又參加了一些拍賣活動或是投稿活動，Tony說如果藝術家要等到死掉才大紅大紫也太慘了，現在這個世紀是要靠行銷，要盡可能打出自己的名氣，他覺得Steve有機會，也樂於投資，Bucky對此表示相當贊同。  
Steve若有活動都會告訴他，如果可以他就會去，不行也沒辦法，當然Steve也不是每次都有好的成果，對於藝術Bucky只有些粗淺的認識，但Tony說Steve進步很多，他想那應該是不會有錯的。  
大三學期末，Loki開始準備搬出宿舍了，當了三年的室友，Bucky還真有點捨不得，本來說好月底要幫Loki一起搬家，但那天突然有個金髮碧眼的男人來找Loki。  
對方的感覺和Steve有點像，只是更加高大，他和Loki之間的氣氛有些僵，但兩人間的對話又很正常不像是在吵架，對方很關心Loki，但Loki不太領情，只是對方說到時候要來幫他搬家，Loki也沒反對。  
沒想到一星期後，他下課回到宿舍，Loki已經將東西全搬走了，想打電話聯絡他，卻收到號碼已停用的提示，Bucky知道Loki這是在躲人，也狠下心的切斷所有的訊息。  
這些年來，Bucky多少也知道Loki跟家裡的關係並不好，但詳細情況Loki沒說，他也不好過問，只是現在看著少了一半東西的房間，他不免覺得感傷。  
他打電話給Steve，想要有人陪他說說話，Steve馬上就發現他不對勁，Bucky也就跟他說了原因。  
「你是不是喜歡Loki呀？」Steve在電話那頭猶豫地問著。  
「當然，我們是朋友呀！」Bucky理所當然的回答。  
「是嗎……那這樣他真是太渾蛋了！」Steve氣憤地說著，語氣中有著壓抑不住的憤怒和擔心。  
「欸？為什麼生氣了？」對於Steve突如其來的憤怒，Bucky感到不解，他愣了一會才反應過來Steve誤會了什麼，「欸，等等，你是不是誤會了什麼？我說的喜歡是朋友之間的， 沒有更多了，天呀！我又不是腦袋壞掉還是嫌自己命太長，喜歡Loki？不，我真的沒有好嗎……」Bucky哭笑不得地解釋著。  
「真的嗎？我只是不想又看你傷心。」Steve的語氣中明顯地鬆了口氣。  
「拜託，我的眼光不是每次都那麼糟糕好嗎……」意會到Steve在說什麼，Bucky忍不住翻了白眼，把黑歷史拿出來講真是夠了。  
「我只是擔心你……」Steve委屈地回應。  
「好啦，別擔心我沒事，不管怎麼說我跟Loki當了三年的室友，他這樣一聲不響就跑掉，我也是會難過的好嗎……其他的，拜託你不要想太多……」Bucky無奈地說著，只是被 Steve這麼一鬧，他感傷的情緒沖淡了不少。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聽說今天是Steve生日，所以來更新一下這篇  
> 這篇至從Bucky生日後就被我放置了www  
> 不過最近有努力再趕稿喔！！！  
> 因為死線近在眼前了QQ  
> CWT有點危險呀QQ  
> 總之努力看看  
> 好想趕快寫後面甜蜜蜜的階段喔！！！
> 
> 紫筠 2020.07.04


	3. Chapter 3

畢業之後，經過了幾次面試，Bucky順利進入了業界內頗知名的公司，那段時間他除了忙著熟悉工作內容，還要了解負責部分的相關趨勢，不管是熱門趨勢跟新話題他都要了解，同時還要跟前輩和同期同事打好關係，另外就是要了解負責作者的個性習慣之類的，總之那年Bucky忙得幾乎沒有休息的時間。

這段期間Steve也忙著準備畢業作品，他們基本沒什麼時間講電話，大多是靠訊息聯絡，Steve說靠著Tony的行銷方式，比起同輩他算是有了點知名度，偶爾也會接到一些預算沒這麼高的小工作室，問他願不願意接委託，於是他也有了點收入，畢業之後打算先回家一陣子，再來思考未來的方向，反正他的工作不受地點限制，他有充足的時間可以好好想清楚。

看著Steve的努力逐漸得到了回報，Bucky也為他開心，卻又忍不住感嘆，他們已經好久沒見面了，思念的情緒無意間便在心底漫延開來，然而現實上的問題無從解決，Bucky也只能將這些情緒壓回心裡，成長便是這樣，要學會與現實妥協。

經過一年後，Bucky已經可以順利的處理工作上的種種問題，基本上不會出什麼問題，此時他接到Clint的消息，說是要在曼哈頓開間夜店，不過名義上他是老闆，但幕後金主是Tony。

Bucky開心地向Clint道賀，也說了之後會常去光顧，說來有趣，當初Clint會去學調酒也是為了討Natasha歡心，沒想到他意外地頗有天份，就連Tony也讚不絕口，沒想到現在Tony乾脆直接投資一間夜店讓Clint去打理，也算是美事一件。

Clint開幕那天Steve也會來，只是他手上剛好有工作，沒有辦法提前到，只能當天出現了，Bucky問了他要住哪裡，他還有空房可以讓Steve住，但是Steve說因為Tony有工作要請他幫忙，所以他這次會住在Tony那邊，Bucky嘴上說著知道了，但心裡其實有點失落，算了算時間，他們也兩年沒見了，他不由得想著他們之間是否會就這樣漸行漸遠。

開幕當天，Bucky因為處理一些事情稍微晚了一點下班，他也先跟Clint說了一聲，他到店裡時Steve早已經到了，他站在玻璃窗外，看著在店內正和Sam聊天的Steve，兩年不見他突然覺得Steve變得有些陌生，這到底是他的錯覺，抑或是對方真的改變了，Bucky的心裡浮現了一絲的恐懼，他害怕去證實這個答案。

然而他在這裡裹足不前，其他人可不知道他在想什麼，Sam一個抬頭便看見了他，他朝他揮了揮手，Bucky也只好快步走進店內，一進門他就被拉進一個熟悉的懷抱裡，是他熟悉的溫度，是他熟悉的味道，什麼都沒有變真是太好了，那瞬間，Bucky一顆惶惶不安的心，總算是歸回了原位。

「天啊！Bucky我好想你！」Steve用力地抱著他同時開心地說著。

「Hey！Steve我也很想你。」Bucky也熱情地回抱著對方，一直被他壓抑的思念，在這一刻得到釋放。

Steve說Tony想跟他談長期合作，大概沒什麼意外的話，為了方便他會搬來紐約，說確定了之後會告訴Bucky。

Bucky開心極了，他以為畢業之後他們就會分散四方，平時只能靠著手機或網路連絡，一兩年能見一次面就算不錯了，但是現在他們又聚在一起了，當然他知道這一切都是因為Tony的緣故，但是他很開心有Tony這樣的朋友。

那天晚上許久不見的眾人開心地聊了一晚，Tony依舊是人群中的焦點，走到哪身邊都圍了一群人，Clint還是繞著Natasha打轉，但是Natasha幾乎都在和Potts聊天，Bruce不意外進了Stark的研究室，畢竟那裡有著世界數一數二的資源，而Sam則朝他的專業邁進，當了心理諮詢師。

那晚Bucky喝了不少酒，到最後已經有些醉了，Steve不放心他自己回去，堅持要送他回家。

早上醒來時Bucky覺得有點頭痛，不遠處的桌上擺著水杯，看起來像是特別為他準備的，於是他隱約想起昨晚似乎是Steve把他送回來的。

將溫水喝下後，頭痛的情況似乎稍微舒緩了一些，Bucky洗漱後踏出房間，卻沒看見Steve的身影，但是餐桌上放了張紙條，寫著我出去買早餐。

Bucky想了下，他已經加班好幾天了，冰箱裡大概已經沒有食物了，Steve也是沒辦法才會自己出去買早餐，他的腦袋還不是很清醒，沒有辦法思考太多東西，這時大門傳來開門的聲響，他想是Steve回來了。

「早安。」Steve微笑地對他說，「還好嗎？有沒有不舒服？」

「早安，有點頭痛。」因為頭痛的關係，Bucky的語氣有些無力，兩年沒見Steve，他突然覺得對方真的長了張帥氣的臉，明明從小看到大，這個瞬間Bucky的心裡隱約有些異樣的騷動，只是狀態不太好的Bucky就這樣忽略過去了。

他們一起吃著早餐時，Bucky有種久違地感嘆，他們多久沒有這樣，只有兩個一起吃頓飯了，他喜歡這種溫馨的感覺。

吃過飯後又吃了止痛藥，他總算是清醒了許多，「昨天睡得好嗎？」此時他終於想起身為屋主他該關心一下他的客人，而不是一直被照顧。

「昨天我看你房間隔壁還有空房，就去睡了，希望不會造成你的困擾。」Steve覺得有點不好意思，他向來不會做這種未經主人同意的事，如果對方不是Bucky，他估計就會去睡沙發了。

「明明就是我喝醉了，幹嘛跟我道歉呀！」看著Steve的反應，Bucky是無奈又好笑，「再說，那間房間本來就是留給你的。」

「留給我的？真的嗎？」Steve看來驚訝極了。

「當然，無論如何也要給我們小Stevie留個房間。」話說出口，Bucky才驚覺這有些調情的意味，他真不該用這種語氣和Steve說話，希望他不會覺得不舒服才好。

「天呀！Bucky！這真是太棒了！」Steve開心地抱住了他，絲毫沒有沒有發現任何的不對勁。

Bucky現在非常地不開心。

上次聚會後沒有多久，Steve就告訴Bucky他確定會搬來紐約，Bucky問過他要不要一起住，他們可以互相照應，Steve考慮了幾天後拒絕了Bucky，因為他工作需要安靜一點的環境，Buck家附近實在無法滿足他的需求，雖然覺得有點可惜，但Bucky還是很開心Steve能搬過來紐約。

Steve的新家最後決定落在紐約郊區，雖然開車來回需要花點時間，但是非常符合Steve需要安靜的需求。

上星期Steve把東西搬進新家，Bucky也抽空去幫忙了，其他人也是，花了一個星期Steve大致上把東西收拾好了，Tony便吵著要Steve辦個聚會慶祝一下，Steve看大家興致勃勃地，也就答應了，而今天正好是聚會的日子。

然而他負責的作者還沒完成他今天應有的進度，隨著時間一分一秒過去，當他不得不發訊息告訴Steve他可能會晚到時，他的怒氣差不多也到了臨界值，他卻還要拼命的壓抑著怒氣。

Bucky個性圓融又擅長交際，工作兩年多也不曾見他和誰大小聲過，真的不開心也就板起一張臉，說話語氣重了點，但這樣的情況也是少數，大致上來說Bucky的脾氣算是不錯的，至少Bucky負責的作者Jimmy是這麼認為的。

Jimmy也不是故意進度落後的，只是靈感這種東西，有時候就是會突然消失不見，然後文章就卡住了，那天他告訴Bucky他的進度不理想時，Bucky的臉色僵了一下，他知道Bucky有點不高興，但他還是耐心地與他討論劇情和細節，Jimmy也總算有了個新的方向，只是寫起來依舊不順。

隨著時間流逝Bucky的臉色越來越沉，當Bucky拿出手機發了什麼訊息之後，他的臉色也冷到了極點，Jimmy從來沒看過Bucky露出這樣表情，冰冷而無情，他的身邊隱約散發著怒氣，那模樣彷彿是傳說中的冬日戰士，他要是在時間內交不出稿就會拿出槍射殺他。

Jimmy快被嚇哭了，他不知道自己是怎麼趕完進度的，只知道他終於交出他的進度時，Bucky又笑得如沐春風般地對他說辛苦了，反差之大讓Jimmy的心臟有點無法承受，在Bucky離開後立刻打電話向其他作者哭訴一下，安撫他快被嚇壞的小心臟。

然而這一切Bucky都一無所知，他當時開心地在Steve家和其他人聊天，Steve的新家是獨棟的木屋，住在郊區雖然較為不便，但好處是地方大且相對來說便宜一點，所以Steve的新家不但是上下兩層，還帶有花園跟車庫。

一樓是日常起居室，二樓則是Steve工作的地方，一樓是三房兩廳的格局，他留了一個房間專門給Bucky的，另一間則做為客房，Steve這個安排被其他人說了太偏心，但是Bucky很開心，他喜歡自己在Steve心裡有一個特別的位置這種感覺。

星期一上班時，Bucky才知道他的事蹟差不多傳遍了他們小組，他簡直啞口無言，「Jimmy太誇張了吧……」他知道自己當時是挺不高興的，但是也不到這種地步吧。

「怎麼，急著去約會嗎？」相熟的同事打趣地問。

「不，不是，只是跟朋友有約。」Bucky無力地解釋著，他感慨著流言傳播的速度和神祕的發展，同時為自己莫名的心虛感到困惑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久沒有更新了(還敢說)  
> 總之歐美翁窗了  
> 12月的CWT也窗了(截稿日剩七天，我寫不完)  
> 2月場的CWT在努力看看吧  
> 下班只想放空吃糧  
> 沒有動力寫文呀www  
> Bucky的部分已經寫完一段時間了  
> 但是Steve的部分寫一寫就想回去修文  
> 所以就一直沒貼上來  
> 不過感覺等我寫完好像還要很久  
> 那還是先貼一點吧  
> 只是之後可能會小(？)修  
> Steve的部分感覺會有比Bucky多  
> 這個人非常熱烈地在表現他對Bucky的愛  
> 然後字數就......  
> 小夥伴聽我抱怨過很多次了  
> 前天得新進度到Tony出現  
> 然後發現他的部分也比預期的多  
> 於是又跟小夥伴抱怨了一下  
> 結果友人回了一句：沒辦法，他可是Tony Stark，怎麼可能不搶戲  
> 無法反駁www  
> 希望字數能在預期之內  
> 希望......  
> 紫筠 2020/11/24


End file.
